1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying strap for a skateboard, a method of making the strap and methods of using the carrying strap for transporting a skateboard while allowing freedom of movement of the appendages of a person carrying the skateboard.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a skateboard holder comprising a hanger for removably attaching to a belt passing circumferentially about the waist of a person with one vertical edge of the hanger adapted to be removably positioned under the upper wheels of the skateboard when the skateboard is vertically oriented. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 issued on Jul. 6, 1982, to John R. Pate. It appears that it.would be difficult to walk or ride a bicycle with the skateboard depending downwardly from one""s belt using this holder.
It is also known to provide an apparatus which is first attached to a piece of elongate recreational equipment wherein the apparatus with the recreational equipment mounted thereon is then supported over both shoulders and carried against the back of the person carrying the equipment. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,460 issued on Dec. 13, 1988 to Arthur L. Harper, Jr. or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,506 issued on Mar. 3, 1992 to Carmel G. Bolduc or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,361 issued on May 5, 1998 to Randall LeRoy Johnson. The carriers described in these patents allow use of ones"" appendages while carrying the equipment but it is necessary to first mount and secure the equipment to the apparatus before wearing the apparatus. The additional weight of the carriers described therein makes the assemblage much heavier to lift and wear.
It is further known to provide a carrier case for a recreational board wherein the carrier has a base, a first board engagement means connected to the base, a second board engagement means connected to the base wherein the second board engagement means comprises a pocket for receiving the distal end of the recreational board and at least one support strap connected to the inside of the compartment for receiving the first board engagement end therein when not being used for carrying the recreational board. The recreational board is strapped to the base with transversely affixed securing straps. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,056 issued on Sep. 6, 1994 to Challoner, et al. Though presumably lighter than the aforementioned apparatus of Harper, Bolduc or Johnson, the recreational board must still be affixed to the base before wearing the assembly.
The equipment carrying apparatus described in the prior art generally has the limitation that the equipment is first affixed to the carrying apparatus and thereafter the apparatus with the equipment mounted thereon is affixed to a person desiring to carry the equipment using a separate securing means. Thus there is a need for a means to transport recreational equipment with a simple carrying strap which does not require the person desiring to carry the equipment to first affix the equipment rigidly to the carrier. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a strap for carrying a skateboard comprising an elongated section of woven webbing material having a first closed loop of material extending from one end and a second closed loop of material extending from an opposite end thereof, the first closed loop spaced from the second closed loop by a central portion, wherein the first closed loop is openable to pass over the width of the skateboard and the front wheel truck mounted on an underside of the skateboard with the second closed loop openable to a dimension at least equal to the width of the skateboard.
It is a significant feature of this invention to provide a strap for carrying a skateboard comprising an elongated section of woven webbing material having a first closed loop of material extending from one end and a second closed loop of material extending from an opposite end thereof, the first closed loop spaced from the second closed loop by a central portion wherein the first loop is engaged with the underside of the skateboard between the front wheel truck and a rear wheel truck and the second loop is engaged with the underside of the skateboard aft of the rear wheel truck when the strap is disposed in a position for carrying over the shoulder of a person desiring to carry the skateboard.
Still another feature of this invention is to provide a strap for carrying a skateboard comprising an elongated section of woven webbing material having a first closed loop of material extending from one end and a second closed loop of material extending from an opposite end thereof, the first closed loop spaced from the second closed loop by a central portion wherein central portion of the elongated section of woven webbing is placed over the shoulder and across the chest of a person using the strap with the first closed loop supporting the skateboard against the back and near the shoulder of the person using the strap and the second closed loop drawing the skateboard against the back and near the waist of the person using the strap.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carrying strap for carrying a skateboard upon the back of a person wherein the carrying strap comprising an elongated section of woven webbing material of a given width wherein each end of the elongated section of woven webbing is folded upon itself, each end joined to the elongated section of woven webbing near each end to form a closed tubular passage across the width adjacent each end, each closed tubular passage having a closed loop of material depending therefrom.
An principal aim of this invention is to provide a strap for carrying a skateboard comprising an elongated section of woven webbing material having a first closed loop of material extending from one end and a second closed loop of material extending from an opposite end thereof, the first closed loop spaced from the second closed loop by a central portion, wherein the first closed loop is a stretchable material and the second closed loop is a stretchable material and wherein the first closed loop of stretchable material closes around the skateboard between the front wheel truck and the rear wheel truck substantially adjacent the front wheel truck thereby firmly holding the skateboard to the strap and the second closed loop of stretchable material closes around the skateboard aft of the rear wheel truck thereby firmly holding the skateboard to the strap and against the body adjacent the waist of the person carrying the skateboard.
Yet another feature of this invention is to provide a carrying strap for carrying a skateboard upon the back of a person which attaches around the front truck and behind the back truck of a skateboard. The strap is adapted to be worn diagonally across the chest of one""s body with the skateboard flat side against one""s back wherein the strap quickly attaches to the skateboard and fits snugly and comfortably against one""s body. The front surface of the strap has rings for attachment of skateboarding paraphernalia.
An object of this invention is to provide a carrying strap having a space between an first piece of material and a second piece of material wherein the space is accessible through at least one opening in the first piece, the second piece or through at least the top marginal end between the first and second piece of woven material.
Still another feature of this invention is to provide a carrying strap for a skateboard wherein the strap has an inside and an outside surface, the outside surface having means for disposing identifying information on at least the outside surface or the inside surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cover for a carrying strap for a skateboard wherein the cover is preferably made from a 6.5 oz per square yard, stain resistant launderable cotton/polyester blend fabric of any desired color, texture, decoration or pattern and wherein the ends of the cover each have an elastic closure means associated therewith for closing about the circumference of the carrying strap.